


A Hero's Folly

by happywitch416



Series: A Living Legend [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, F/F, its really just elena hiding dead bodies, japhet's folly, retirement ruined by local military, rise in the east quest, set sometime in the dawnguard questline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana
Series: A Living Legend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108265
Kudos: 8





	A Hero's Folly

A courier met them on the road outside of Solitude. “Elena Songschild?”

“Yes?” Serana tried not to laugh as Elena’s shoulders slumped. 

“I have a message from Orthus Endario. He needs you to come to Windhelm and meet with Adelaisa Vendicci.”

She nodded, taking the message and turned in the saddle to Serana as the man took off. “This is work business if you wish to go back to Proudspire and wait, my home is yours.”

Serana shook her head with a grin and tightened her grip around Elena’s waist. “You won’t get rid of me that easily.”

  
  


Elena eased the body into the water, letting it drift seaward. Getting to Japhet’s Folly had been the easy part. The East Empire Company didn’t have any extra information for her on the Blood Horkers and their base. She disliked going in so blind and she was going to throw Legate Rikke into the well when she got back to Solitude. Serana’s voice lured her back from her dreams of dramatic revenge. "I think you could sneak into Volkihar and not get caught."

Elena gave her a grin. "I don't know, can't vampires smell humans?"

Serana arched a brow before gesturing to the no longer visible body. "I didn't say you wouldn't leave only corpses in your wake."

Elena stared at her a moment before shrugging nonchalantly. "I know some people if that's what you want."

Serana shook her head and sighed. "No. It would be easier but no." Elena nodded, focusing her gaze upon the fortifications. Serana followed the profile of her face, her brow wrinkled in thought, her nose with its warped bridge, just a little too round and flat to the deep pout of her lips and almost too sharp of chin. She shook her head again. "But I thank you for the offer."

Her smile was easy, some stiffness left her spine as she gave the bead on her bow a twirl. "Then let's get this job done."

The gate had a lock that had Elena cursing it in every language she knew, and she breathed a silent prayer to Kyne that the guard had been a drunken oaf. She pulled his body behind a shed and blew a strand of hair from her face as she yanked her arrow free. "I don't like this."

"Why?"

"It's well-fortified, only a single path up to each level. It will be more dangerous than I like."

"We can always go back and steal a rowboat." Elena snorted. "Why this?"

She laughed softly. "Legate Rikki asked me to look into before I retired and I guess someone found the information my sister stole worthwhile." She flinched realizing what all she had said and closed her eyes with a tired sigh.

"She’s with the Thieves’ Guild.”

“The Guild Master, actually, and my darling baby sister asked me to keep my eye on it because it's good for business. Which means she has fewer excuses for not seeing our mother.” Elena shrugged before arching a dark brow. "What, did you think I was doing this only from the goodness of my heart?" Serana chuckled this time. 

Serana felt a bit useless as arrow after arrow left Elena’s bow and they silently crept into the tower before she took down their leader with a poisoned arrow. “You should be in the Brotherhood.” Serana mumbled.

Elena gave her a grin as she quickly went through his belongings, emptying what she wanted into her pack. “Now that would have caused my mother grief. Neither of her children standing on the right side of law and the Divines.” Serana rolled her eyes.

Elena sniffed the air as they neared the door of the tower again. "Fire? What-" The world shook, and they fell to their knees, scrambling out from under the falling rock. "I am going to throw that woman off her damn boat.”

  
  


Once safely back in Windhelm, Serana and Elena settled comfortably into the Candlehearth Inn. Elena began on her food with gusto as Serana peered around at the other guests. “They used to call Windhelm “the City of Kings”, in my books anyway.”.

Elena waved her fork. “And what were you expecting?”

“I had expected Ysgramor’s city to be bigger.” Serana smiled awkwardly as Elena flushed red, coughing as she swallowed down more mead.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, still chuckling. “You know, I am sure you are not the only woman to find it lacking.” Serana threw her a dirty look and Elena nearly fell out of her chair laughing. Serana shook her head and let herself grin before taking a bite from one of the apples.


End file.
